The present disclosure relates to toy vehicles and more particularly to mechanically actuated features of a toy vehicle that provides for enhanced play or options.
Toy vehicles are configured in a variety of styles to allow for enhanced play. Self-propelled toy vehicles have been provided that move without or with reduced inaction from the user. Other toy vehicles are known as transformable toy vehicles. A transformable toy vehicle converts from a first configuration, such as a sports car or truck for example, into a second configuration, such as a helicopter or plane for example. Vehicles with more than one mode or configuration that provide additional functionality are desirable since they enhance the creative play and skills developed by the user.
Toy vehicles having some form of extra functionality are popular among children. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide vehicles with functional features to allow simulation of actions by the toy.